Abandoned Soul
by Paradosso
Summary: After murdering his mother, Gabe threw the nine year-old Percy Jackson onto the streets. Hades finds him, and takes him in. Can Percy survive as the Olympians hunt him down? Not to mention the possible war on the horizon... Pretty bad summary, to be honest.
1. Chapter 1

**The Abandoned Soul**

**A/N My take on the Percy raised by Hades story.**

**Hope you like**

**Chapter 1**

On the frigid night when all sane minds were tucked into bed, a lone frame hurried through the wind, escaping the torture that was his home. He silently cursed his stepfather with every curse word he knew, mostly learned from Gabe.

He wished his mother was still alive, wished she could embrace him once more and tell him that everything would be okay and she would bring him back blue treats from her candy shop. But that privilege was also taken away by _him_, along with a warm bed, proper food rations, and love.

With a shiver as he bundled up in his black hoodie, he added warmth in general to the list. The snow wasn't generally affecting him, more like the wind; he wondered who he had to piss off to get an element mad at him.

"καταραμένο," he murmured, then blinked. Where'd that come from?

He dismissed the thought and returned to the problem at hand; warmth. He could start a fire, but that would attract animals. He remembered someone hiding in an animal carcass in a movie and debated doing that. Percy was a short but not stout nine year-old, he'd fit in an adult mammal, but he decided it would be too smelly, even if he did manage to kill the animal.

He tripped over his torn up loafers and crashed into the soggy ground. Groaning, he sat up on his haunches, hearing a faint barking noise in the distance. He rubbed his neck and muttered, "Dogs, joy," sarcasm lacing his voice.

The snarling became gradually louder and soon, the dogs were within Percy's line of sight. They were large, bigger than any German Shepherd Percy'd ever seen. As the canines came closer, Percy could make out monstrous features accompanying the momentous beasts. The hounds grew closer, snarling and yapping, and Percy began to backpedal. As the dogs neared, Percy stumbled backwards over a rock and tumbled ungracefully to the snow. The hounds raced at the defenseless young boy, teeth bared, and prepared the strategy most wolves take in battle.

They formed a tight circle around the bruised child and cautiously stalked forward, their hunt nearly finished. One of the bolder hounds of hell-Percy's nickname for them-broke their strategic barrier, pouncing toward the boy.

Percy mumbled a silent prayer and braced himself, preparing for certain death, when a spear-like bolt of darkness struck the hound, blasting it to golden dust.

A solitary man, clad in aphotic clothing, strode through the breach in the hounds' wall, twirling a shadowy sword in one hand, the other stuffed into his pocket. "Well, boy," he spoke, a bit of disdain in his voice, "it seems my job is to save you."

"Great, saved by a jackass," Percy scoffed.

"Be thankful you're not dead," the dark man retorted.

"I would be, if I wasn't currently laughing in death's face!" Percy spat.

"Thanatos wouldn't like that very much," the man chuckled.

The man whirled around, cutting a beast's face in half, and then stabbed another with a blade linked to his vambrace, killing them both in the same motion. The blade retracted into his forearm guard, hidden in the sleeve of his button-down, as he gunned down another with a century-old pistol, resembling one the pioneers of North America would use.

"Did I even catch your name?" Percy asked, a bit obnoxiously.

"Nope, you didn't, Perseus." The man replied with a smirk.

His eyes widened and he yelled at the confused child, "Look out!" Percy dove into the dirt, narrowly dodging the jaw of the hellacious hound.

"Here!" The besieged man yelled, flinging a knife through the air as best he could. Percy sloppily caught it, fiddling with it in his hands, trying to familiarize himself the object he was unaccustomed to.

When Percy was holding the knife borderline acceptably, he looked up and found two of the hounds remaining alive. He raced at one, awkwardly holding the dagger above his head with both hands, and leapt onto its back, piercing its neck with the miniscule weapon.

He tugged the knife out of the buckling beast with a struggle, running over to where the last monster was. He realized the adrenaline rush was wearing off, his strength fading, so he picked up his pace noticeably, dashing toward the demented animal which was attempting to kill him.

He reached the beast with his last leap of strength and injected his stiletto into its unprotected stomach, killing it. He felt himself losing consciousness, his knees collapsing, his hands letting go of the bloody weapon, his eyelids drooping, and he plummeted into the oblivion.

The last thing he heard was a faint, "Good job, kid."

**…**

When Percy woke, up, the first thing he saw was a stalactite. It kind of freaked him out considering the place he was knocked unconscious was a snowy field.

"Oh, look! The man of the hour's awake!" A voice, which Percy recognized as the man's who saved him, exclaimed.

"Y'know, I never did catch your name." Percy bluntly stated.

"Call me Odysseus." He responded.

"O-K?" Percy said, slightly hesitantly.

"Well, I did not just come above the surface for no reason at all. My… boss of sorts has sent me to recover you." Odysseus explained.

"Let's go meet him," Percy directed.

"Let's not be rash," Odysseus tried to reason.

"Fine, but I'm going." Percy told the cautious man beside him as he stood up.

**…**

Hades sat, high on his throne, waiting for the ill-fated moment when the unfortunate son of Poseidon strode into his chamber. His expression lightened unobtrusively, thinking of how much he would enjoy watching his brother's agony after he found out his son was killed by the brother he betrayed.

There was a knock on Hades' massive granite entrance and a young boy, no more than nine, walked into the room, a happy-go-lucky smile adorning his face. Hades frowned, knowing that killing a boy no bigger than rib-height would leave him with a dirtied conscience.

"Yes, boy?" He said in an uninterested tone.

"Ummm… who are you?" The child, who Hades knew as Perseus Jackson, asked.

The Lord of Death let out a brief, bitter laugh. "I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?"

"Ah, is the correct answer no?" The boy asked cautiously.

"I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD, YOU FOOL!" Hades yelled, sending the demigod into a terrified cowering state.

"H-h-h-Hades?" Percy stuttered.

Hades smirked, his ploy to get the child to realize who he was successful. "_Well done, boy, you have potential."_ He spoke in his native tongue.

"_What d'you mean?"_ Percy responded, not recognizing that he replied in the same language.

Hades smiled; reassured he had captured Poseidon's wretched offspring. "Well, boy, let me tell you of our kind."

**….**

When Hades had explained that everything Percy knew was false, the Gods and monsters of myths were real, the demigod was fuming.

Because of that… that… that slut Poseidon, his mother was dead and he didn't have a roof over his head, and the other gods weren't any different, all having affairs left and right.

True, some gods remained loyal to their unfaithful lovers, and Percy still held respect for those few. Athena, however much she claims to preserve her virginity, poses a figure of no respect in Percy's eyes. Artemis claims to be the true goddess of maidens, but Percy defers to Hestia and Hera only, Artemis' ways being too harsh for the young boy.

Hades remained neutral in Percy's point of view, the injustices committed against him cruel enough to drive anyone over their edge of sanity.

**…**

Percy leapt from the barren tree, scanning the area for his prey, and extracted the hidden blades from his vambraces, grinning as Jason came into view. He weaved through the unadorned trees, never losing sight of the retreating Argonaut, and grinned, knowing this battle was won.

He swung up onto a branch, giving himself a tactical advantage, and kept racing across the field, glancing over the pitch for a strategic place to make the final assault.

He propelled himself off of a flimsy branch with his right foot, soaring near the withdrawing hero and fell, his weight and the momentum of the fall overpowering the Argonaut and sending him into the dirt.

Percy extended his vambrace-guised blades again, lightly pressing against the downed Greek's neck and said, "Yield."

Percy could feel Jason crack a smile as he answered, "Alright, Percy, you win, now go to Odysseus, it's time for your studies."

"Aww, can't we train more? Odysseus' lessons are boring," the demigod whined.

"I'm afraid neither of those will be occurring at the moment, Perseus, your father has your first mission." Odysseus interrupted.

The eleven year-old son of Hades sprang up, anxious for his first mission, yet a bright smile lit his face up, and ran all the way to the palace of Hades.

**…**

"Percy, your first mission is," Hades paused for dramatic effect, "your mother, bless her soul, her grave was violated today. I know who has committed this crime and I want you to hunt them down. You will find them in East Manhattan."

Percy bowed with gritted teeth, enraged that anyone had the nerve to take advantage of the dead, especially his mother, and said, "I would be honored to dispose of these disgraces, father."

**…**

Percy glided along the uninhabited road that led to the homes of the men who had tainted his mother's burial grounds; he unsheathed the obsidian phalanx blade that hung from the sheath at his side. The sword escaped its frame with a hiss, the dark metal barely visible in the night air.

The smooth leather hilt was all but visible in the tight grasp of Percy's hands, almost urging him to lop the offenders' heads off. "I'm going to enjoy this," he hissed.

"I think you're not." A deep voice spoke from behind him. Percy cursed himself for letting his guard down and slipped a knife into his hands from inside his cloak.

"Put the sword down." A different voice commanded.

'Interesting,' Percy thought, 'they are aware of things beyond the veil of the mist.' Percy let the sword slip from his grasp, clattering to the ground, and slid the other knife into the sleeve of his cloak.

Percy spun slowly and spoke, "There, happy?"

"Whad'ya doing in our neighborhood?" A third voice asked.

There were three men, all relatively around 5'9", one wielded a pistol, though he held it loosely, another brandished a baseball bat, tightly gripped, and another held a cleaver knife in a hammer grip. Easy enough, Percy reflected, though the baseball bat poses the biggest threat.

As Percy thought, when the gunman shot, his loose grip affected his accuracy, the bullet shot wide left of its target.

Percy grabbed his wrist and pulled, bringing the man closer to him and his fist blasted the culprit in the nose, a satisfying crack echoing as the man fell to the ground, blood streaming out of his nostrils. Percy heard a crack as the man fell and more blood rushed out of the split in his skull.

Percy frowned as he realized there was some intelligence in this rabble and chose a different tactic. Counterattacking wouldn't do if they wouldn't attack. He lunged, jabbing the man wielding the baseball bat in the ribs then sweeping his legs out from under him. He leapt backwards as the other guy tried to slash at his arm and scowled, noticing his miscalculation about the skill of the man with the cleaver.

He drew his bow and quickly fired an arrow through cleaver's wrist. The kitchen knife dropped from the man's unresponsive hand and his eyes widened, realizing he was defenseless against an adversary that was completely out of his league.

Percy drew a lone arrow out of his quiver, not bothering to nock it in his bow, and whispered, "This is for Mom." He strode forward, raised his arrow in a threatening motion and stared into cleaver's terror-struck eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" The terrified man asked.

"My name is Percy. Welcome to Hell." The demigod spoke, plunging the bolt into his heart.

He turned to the now-standing final man with an inhumane hatred in his eyes as the man spoke, "So you are the one Master told us about."

His body started shifting, growing, and transforming until he stood twenty-fold Percy, a drakon. "Oooh, interesting." Percy drawled.

The drakon roared as Percy retrieved his sword, aching to kill the monstrous beast.

Percy flicked his wrist and the shadows solidified around him, creating his sinister full body armor. He summoned his helm, placing it on his head and spoke, "Ελάτε να με πάρει, τότε."

The monster bellowed and charged, angered by the boy's taunt. Percy braced himself, waiting like a cobra, anticipating how to strike. As the drakon neared him, Percy sunk into the shadows and appeared on the beast's head; sword raised in a striking position, then slammed the obsidian blade through his eye.

Percy head drooped a bit, the excessive shadow traveling biting back, and used his last bit of strength to go back to Hades.

**This is just a new idea that I wanted to play with. Guardian of the Hunt will still be my main project, but this is just a side project.**

**REVIEW**

**Paradosso**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You did well, my son," Hades spoke as Percy appeared on the floor of his chamber, clearly exhausted.

"They deserved the fate that was thrust upon them," Perseus started, "I only delivered it."

"Your lessons with Odysseus have made you modest, good." The lord of death observed, wearing an all too lively grin.

"Your time around me has made you childish, father," Percy discerned, wearily chuckling.

"Enough of that," Hades dismissed, "You need rest."

**…**

Persephone's eyes widened considerably, listening to Athena's plans to catch her son. The news had somehow come out, meaning a traitor was among the Underworld. This did not bode well for her husband, however if he was notified…

The goddess of springtime shook her head, clearing out all thoughts and returning focus to her father's drawling. "As a result of my brother's traitorous act, his child shall meet his doom!"

Persephone stiffened at those words, "Artemis, Athena, Ares, you three shall hunt down this atrocity, and may not return to Olympus until this feat is completed."

Athena sighed and responded, "Father, my research will be greatly interrupted by this disturbance, my sister alone should be able to find said 'Atrocity.'"

"Yes, father, I need no arrogant pig to aid me on a hunt," Artemis added indignantly.

"We are on Olympus, daughters, and on Olympus, my word is law." Zeus denied their appeals.

Artemis blew her auburn hair out of her face and Athena huffed as Zeus continued, "As for camp, Dionysus, you shall keep things as they always were, nonchalant to all things happening outside camp, understand?"

"Whatev," the indifferent god of wine murmured.

**…**

"Hades! Hades!" Persephone's wails echo around the massive stone palace, waking everyone residing there.

"What is it, love?" The estranged god asked softly.

"There is a traitor in the Underworld! We must warn Perseus!" She frenziedly replied.

**Meanwhile…**

Percy chased after Atalanta, his agility lesson just begun, when he heard a soothing voice call out to him, "Hello, dearie, I need to warn you of something."

Percy looked into the forest of trees and saw a lone lady, draped in a shawl, who, by Percy's standards, was very beautiful. "The Olympians are going to be coming after you, for they saw what you did last night. You must run away, child." She cautioned, the soothing tone never leaving her speech.

So Percy did run, all the way back to the palace where he climbed the wall to his room, finally exerting the dexterity Atalanta had instilled into him. That night, he wrote a note to Hades and Persephone, explaining his absence, and packed a bag, and then, under the cover of night, he left.

Unknown to him, once Percy was gone, the woman threw back her shawl and transformed back into her true form, Eris, the goddess of discord, strife, and-her personal favorite-bloodshed. She sneered and spat, "With that fool gone, there is nothing stopping my Master's power from overcoming those wretched Olympians."

**…**

Percy ran for three hours straight, getting a little over forty miles of ground covered. He stopped for the night, not bothering to create a fire which would prove cumbersome in the end. Although Percy knew he could defeat any wild animal that crossed his path, he lacked the energy to do so, the run having fatigued him.

Before sleeping, however, he adorned the new armor prototype a son of Hephaestus had made for him, which was considerably lighter than his first set. The blood red trim on the Pluton Obsidian clashed; the bright fighting with the dark for attention. The mix of deep purple dyed leather and the metallic obsidian grips his skin, as the demigod had made this type of armor specifically for Perseus, yet gave him room for his limbs to move.

An intricately designed breastplate displayed a skull breathing hellfire out of its mouth, two dark roses sticking out of its eye sockets. This signified Percy's adoptive parents, Hades and Persephone, through the roses and skull, and Percy's home with the hellfire.

The top of the breastplate converted the material into leather connecting to a hood going from the base of his neck into a triangle-like shape concealing his eyes. Two strips of leather cut in between the obsidian on both the left and right side of each arm, forming a diamond shape in the middle of his palm and on the backside, too.

He flicked his wrist, experimenting with the Stygian Iron hidden blade, concealed in the Celestial Bronze vambrace, and grinned wickedly as it ejected up to two feet farther than the tip of his middle finger. Then, he examined the dart gun on the wrist of his right hand, shooting for a tree twenty meters away. He smiled as a leaf, maybe two inches in perimeter, was blasted off of its branch.

The moonlight gleamed off of his silver pauldrons, an addition to his armor from a ghost whose shoulder had been cut off. He picked up his former attire from the bag, a black, hooded cloak, with Kevlar laced pants covered by the knee-high length of the cloak, his obsidian vambraces which covered his close-combat weapon, the hidden blade, his double knife scabbard and utility belt, the sheath which held his phalanx blade, and the black button-down, covered by his cloak.

Percy realized that this attire was perfect for agility missions and laced with Kevlar which would stop everything except heavy weapons, and decided that his prototype would only be for close-combat missions.

Besides, Percy reasoned as he donned the hooded cloak, he had his shadow armor if he ever needed to brawl.

Percy put two fingers in his mouth and let out a low, discreet whistle. Three Hellhounds leapt out of the forest in unison, tackling each other and generally just frolicking around. Percy smiled at the childish behavior of the three hounds his father had granted him on his fourteenth birthday. So Percy laid down, entirely unaware to the events tomorrow held for him.

**…**

Artemis and her hunters darted and weaved through the thick trees that made up Sierra National Forest. Their wolves had caught the scent of the boy two days earlier; he was near the entrance to Hades.

To the child's credit, he was a skilled traveler, but nowhere close to the ability of a maiden trained by Artemis. Somewhere along in the second day of their pursuit, Artemis realized that the boy would stop for a short period of time, then vanish and reappear in another area, resting afterwards.

She also could decipher the amount of distance he would go based on the length of his rest phase's extent. For example, if he rested an hour, he could shadow travel ten miles. Artemis had already ordered Zoe to pack an abundant amount of food for the trip, not knowing how long they would be hunting the son of Hades.

As they sat around the fire, Christina and Phoebe, their lead trackers, discussed their next move in regards to the demigod's progress patterns. Josephine, the newest member of the Hunt, stood a few meters away, showering an archery target with arrows. Zoe sat, staring at the fire, distraught by the fact that this _boy_ was actually posing a problem to the revered hunters of Artemis.

"What shall we do next, milady?" She asked quietly, not wishing to alarm the other hunters.

Artemis sighed, "I suppose the only option for us it to wait for the boy to slip up somewhere, the fatigue that comes with almost constant travel finally catching up with him."

"His father is Hades, as long as he is awoken during night; the darkness should restore his strength." Zoe pointed out.

"But he is still a _boy_, my lieutenant, we are maidens."

**…**

Percy knew it was over when he saw the first owl. He'd put up a valiant effort, defying the gods' wills, but these were immortals he was dealing with. He knew it wasn't wise to run away from the Underworld, although he wished for no war to be waged on Hades on his behalf.

He tried to shadow travel away, but was barred by an invisible shield. He knew if he was mortal, this wouldn't be affecting him, Hell, he wouldn't even be able to lift the armor which he wore, but because he wasn't, he knew that things were about to get a lot worse.

He yelped, leaping out the way of an arrow and enveloping himself in his cloak, as a sort of protective shield. He sprung like a cat, grabbing on to the nearest branch and swinging himself up to the top of the topiary. He knew his hounds would be safe, Hades had made their fur equal to that of the Nemean Lion, to ensure their survival.

His bow would be insufficient, the hunters being trained in unseen movement and the other three being immortal, yet he knew that he would be able to defeat most of the hunters in close-combat, noticing that Diana was never able to win when he attacked her in close combat during their training spars.

He seemed to debate what to do for a second, before wrapping a rope around a rather large tree branch, dropping below the leaves and dangling upside-down, like a spider. As Percy had, planned, arrows flew out from behind the trees, taking his bait and springing his facile trap gloriously, alerting him to their position. He dropped off of his perch, shadow traveling a few feet closer to the maidens, and lunged into the trees, grabbing another girl and sending them tumbling into another clearing. He ended up on top, pinning her arms down with his knees and leaving his hands free. He tapped a silver ring on his finger, a celestial bronze shield lengthening to its full form, covering Percy's frame with ease.

He summoned a shadow mace from pieces of his armor bracing himself for the attack. A javelin flew out from the trees, followed by a blunted arrow, making Percy stagger back a few paces. Ares ran out from the protection of the trees, his impatience finally getting the better of him. His broadsword came down, cleaving a hole in the air where Percy used to be. He'd discarded his shield, instead choosing to duel with twin _Falcata_, offense always having been his better tactic.

"Milady, permission to disable?" A pompous voice asked from somewhere behind the trees.

Gods, Percy was getting sick of all these people hiding in the forest. "Permission granted, lieutenant." A younger voice replied.

Percy knew that an arrow would be fired after those words, so, he leapt up, swords raised ready to strike down in an arc of devastation, and struck Ares down with all his might, the god of war tumbling ungracefully backwards, slamming his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious.

He slammed the pommel of his sword into the nearest hunter's forehead, lunging forward, disarming and temporarily disabling another. He twirled and twisted, wielding his swords with far too much dexterity for an ordinary fifteen year-old. He swept the legs out from under a spear wielding hunter, slapping another down when he came face to face with Athena.

From experience, he Percy knew to be wary around gods, their tempers legendary, but the hatred and scorn in the owl goddess' eyes was terrifying. Nonetheless, he knew the only way to escape the force field was to take the goddess down, so Percy prepared himself for the fight of his life.

As it turned out, Percy had underestimated the look in Athena's eyes, realizing it was a façade to disrupt his psyche, to break his focus. Her ruse was all but tangible, having seen the terror in some the huntresses' eyes, Percy realized this.

Percy struck fast and hard, using his youth and superior agility as his greatest tactic, striking hard and quick, leaping out of the way of any counterattacks.

Athena's plan, however, involved her superior experience and the reach of her weapon. She reached out with the butt of her spear, trying to sweep the demigod's legs out from him. He leapt over the spear, grunting as a net arrow coiled around him, his last thought before blacking out, 'Dammit.'

**I wanted to post two chapters for each of my stories, so I could gauge the results and decide which was more popular. Depending on that, I will focus more on one story, or the other.**

**REVIEW**

**Paradosso**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Percy fondly remembers** screaming obscenities in Italian at the hunters. He wouldn't be modest, if his mother heard the things he said, she'd have his head.

"Vaffanculo puttane!" He screamed, struggling against the binds that restrained him.

"Hush, boy." An auburn haired hunter quieted him.

"Mai nella mia vita!" He responded, still struggling against the coarse ropes.

Of course, Percy would've taken off his vambraces the hour before his pursuers came. "Why must this child be fluent in Italian?" A voice asked, seemingly to the heavens, while rubbing her temple.

Percy scowled, struggling to get free. His body was secured to a wolf, his weapons seized from him before he had been tied up. The binds that held him must've been enchanted, blocking his shadow powers somehow.

**…**

The first thing Percy noticed about Olympus was; it was bright. Now coming from a son of Hades, that might not be very, well, significant, but hey, he lived in a dark gloomy cavern with apparitions for playmates; don't judge.

"Hades help me," Percy muttered, his eyes widening as they neared the throne room.

The doors burst open and Percy would've shielded his eyes had his hands not been immobilized. "Father, we have caught the _boy_," the auburn-haired goddess informed Zeus.

"What a pleasure to meet my father's greatest enemy. You know, I would spit in your face if I wasn't tied down." Perseus spat disrespectfully.

"I do not believe you are in a position to be making threats." Poseidon responded, coming to his brother's aid.

Percy laughed bitterly. "It's the first time you've ever graced me with your face, padre."

The sea god's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation. "I haven't broken my oath." He protested.

"So you never checked up on that brown-haired twenty-four year old you knocked up? Interesting, I always thought you Olympians were heartless." Perseus mused.

"Where is she?" Poseidon growled.

"Trinity Church Cemetery." Percy responded, a silent tear descending down his stoic face. "At thirty-three, when I was nine. And the worst thing is, the douchebag who you left us with killed her, then sent me out into the cold."

"I didn't know," Poseidon whispered miserably.

"You wouldn't, because you never bothered checking up on the woman you IMPREGNATED!" Percy screamed. "None of you miserable, pathetic gods ever care about the fates of the mortals you permeate, only that they give you demigods to entertain you! You believe yourselves better than others because you are immortal? You lack a soul, a fire that drives you to do anything other than bicker! You're a bunch of spoiled, uncaring, all-powerful babies!"

"Boy, you are treading on light ice," Zeus warned.

"How's Cindy, Zeus?" Percy asked, using the name of Thalia Grace's mother. Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hands while shadows gathered themselves around Percy.

"I hope I never see any of you assholes ever again." Percy spoke as he vanished.

**…**

"Tornare all'inferno," Percy muttered sullenly, kicking at the dirt with the toe of his boot.

Suddenly, the Earth began shaking feverishly, an enormous skeletal hand tearing through the ground. "Message from Hades?" Percy asked.

"Yes my lord. Your father enjoyed the show you put on while you were on Olympus, and would like to further your reputation. There are two demigods in Maine. Your father wishes to remove them from the influence of the Olympians." A raspy, chattering voice hissed.

"Be gone, _Sparti_," Perseus spoke with a flourish of his hand.

When the skeleton was gone, Percy took the time to check his inventory. He'd lost every piece of clothing except the cloak and his other stealth mission attire, his vambraces would have been left behind, had they not been enchanted to return to his wrists whenever he lost them-which, mind you, was very often- his sword was there, and, here we go, he lost his throwing knives and utility belt.

Damn Hermes.

His beltless waist was made abundantly clear, Percy never really got that, and the demigod felt…naked without his gadgets.

Percy shook his head to clear his mind of the amalgam of thoughts. Lately, his poise had been…noticeably impaired, his mind almost…fuzzy. Puzzling as it was, Percy chose to direct his attention at more pressing matters.

Food. First and foremost, he needed energy so he could get to Maine, which, if Percy hadn't forgotten, was a few states away. He scowled; this expression seemed to be omnipresent on his face as of late, and trudged through the trees, ready to kill his dinner and catch some Z's.

**…**

The path to Maine was long, even though Percy shadow traveled most of the way. His hood was pulled up, though now it was just a sweatshirt because Percy had altered the mist around him. He was dressed in a baggy hooded sweatshirt with a silver skull on the chest, a pair of ripped black jeans, and Nike high-tops, making him resemble a normal fifteen year old. Not that I could ever be normal, Percy thought with a snort.

Percy scaled the building in record time, making it to the roof before anyone even saw him. Percy closed his eyes, reaching out with the shadows and looking for a mythological presence in the vicinity. He cursed under his breath; the hunters, a few monsters, and a demigod quest were here to hinder his mission. Although, they could quarrel with each other, leaving Percy ample time to secure his objectives and escape.

He snuck in a side window, effortlessly propelling himself to the door and landing silently. "Hush Echidna! Your husband shall have his revenge on the gods and I my respect restored, though we must follow the plan! Start leading Hades' brats outside." A voice commanded.

Percy recoiled at the words. Hades' brats? So his targets were Hades' children. He'd always wanted siblings.

His sword grew heavier at his side, knowing that there were two-if not more-powerful monsters he'd have to defeat. Of course, they wouldn't pose a threat, though they would delay his departure greatly and possibly alert the hunters.

He cursed and backed into the corner of the room, shadow traveling into the gym where the dance was being held.

He instantly recognized the questers. Their mist was thin and the arrogant demigods believed that they could handle anything. They had never been more wrong.

He also recognized his younger siblings, confirming with a smirk that they were, in fact, children of Hades. He slunk through the crowd, deliberately trying not to draw attention to himself. He drew closer to the children and swore as a broad figure crossed his path, taking the children in tow.

He slowly glided along behind them, taking extreme care not to be seen. His mist-covered blades seemed to be vibrating in anticipation and excitement, sensing the premonition that action lay ahead of them.

Sighing as they exited the doors, Percy followed, taking excessive care to remain at least twenty feet behind the monster and the demigods. He emerged through a pair of doors, quickly examining the area he'd entered.

It was a sleet-covered clearing, trees skirting the area, where three demigods, Echidna, and the manticore stood. He slunk forward more and found the hunters standing there, bows nocked and aimed at the monsters.

A wolf call resonated through the clearing, and a horde of shadowy forms appeared, flanking Thorne and Echidna. "Well, my pets seem to have failed the simple task bestowed upon them."

A more humanoid figure stepped through the barricade, smirking through the hood that covered his eyes. A curved, C-shaped sword hung by his side and he half-heartedly fiddled with the silver skull that hung on a necklace adorning his neck.

He turned towards Percy and smiled, "Perseo, Signore Tartaro è stato aspettando."

"Vaffanculo," Percy swore as he charged toward the army.

"Thorne, give the pesky girl-scouts a bath," he tilted his head toward the cliff in an obvious gesture, "I'll handle Perseus."

Percy scoffed, "Like you could ever handle me."

Percy leapt at the man, attempting to cut into his neck with his hidden blade, but the shadow figure nonchalantly grasped his wrist, flinging him away with ease. Percy summoned his bow, rapidly firing arrows at his opponent, slowly regaining ground he had lost.

Percy heard a scream and turned to his right, and to his dismay, saw a hunter thrown off the edge of the cliff. Focusing his energy, Percy formed a barrier of shadows around the clearing, forbidding any other hunters from falling off of the cliff.

He disregarded his bow, precariously dropping it to the ground, and drew his sword, again charging at the man. He feinted a strike at his legs, and then stabbed upwards. The sword was ripped from his grasp and he was kicked in the temple, sending him flying toward the edge of the cliff.

Seizing the edge of the cliff, Percy heard the commotion subside and he clambered back up. Rolling over the verge of the cliff, Percy lay down flat. He felt a sharp pain in his side and he grunted.

Flicking his wrist, he summoned a shadow which enveloped Nico and Bianca, sending them to his father's palace. He half-heartedly attempted to sit up, though his efforts were ceased by Artemis' boot connecting with Percy's forehead.

**…**

Percy woke on Olympus, chained to a pillar in the throne room. "_Salve_, assholes." He spoke, surprising the occupants of the room.

"So, the sleeping beauty wakes." Ares snarled.

"Aw, pigface thinks I'm beautiful? I'm touched." Percy sarcastically responded.

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed.

"Perseus, we have agreed to pass off your misdoings as influence from our estranged brother, giving you amnesty from your crimes, and have you come to Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon informed his forgotten son.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to abandon the man who saved me after I ran away from the guy who killed his wife, my mother, and scarred me? That's messed up." Percy stated.

"_Boy_, your only supplementary option is death." Athena informed Percy.

"That would be great, for me at least. Every friend I have is either dead or immortal. So please, kill me." Percy smirked discreetly; this would give Hades all the reasoning he needed to wage war on his treacherous siblings.

Zeus smiled evilly, "Then we shan't kill him. Instead, the boy will be sent to the demigod camp, monitored by Dionysus."

"Wha?! Father!" The god of wine moaned.

"Enough you insolent brat!" Hera spat.

**…**

Hades should've seen it coming. It was so obvious, that the gods, his brethren, would hunt his child as if they were wild animals. So he sent Percy, his son, to be captured for two children he'd never met before. Disgraceful, he'd become no better than the Olympians. The berating given to him courtesy of Persephone helped ease his guilt no faster.

"You senseless bastard! You selfish son of a bitch! How could you?" Persephone had tears in her eyes. She would never get to see her son ever again. "He was my son Hades! You've just doomed my son!" Collapsing to her knees, she sobbed till she had no more tears to cry.

"I am sorry, my love, though the only way to get him back is to send someone after him, or wait for him to die." Hades responded dejectedly.

"Or…" Persephone's lips curved upward in a sinister smirk which scared Hades more than his helm of darkness ever could.

**…**

Percy's life in camp was hell. No, scratch that, he liked hell a heck of a lot more. The spectral message was the first thing to light up his uninteresting Big House room.

He snatched it out of the air, eager to see what it would contain, and rolled open the scroll.

_Perseus, this is Persephone. For the first time ever, I'm asking you to go against the rules. Do something that would get you sent to Olympus for sure. From there, I'll take the rest. See you soon._

Percy smirked, now he'd have something to do.

Getting up, he thought, 'I've got some work to do.'

**…**

"Well, Perseus, you've gotten quite a record. Let's see, spiders in the Athena cabin, you burned the strawberries, you peed in the fountain, you put party hats on the pegasi, and you spread fish guts on the Aphrodite cabin's clothing. Impressive indeed." Zeus listed.

"I try." Percy responded with a mock curtsey.

Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open, "Where is he?"

**Another chapter over. Sorry bros, I've been busy. I'm about to go to my little brother's soccer game so, yeah. Hoped you like.**

**REVIEW**

**Paradosso**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Percy sighed, "That's my cue," he said, standing up and placing the shackles which once bound him on the floor.

"Percy!" The intruder that had burst into the throne room dropped to her knees, crushing the young demigod in a hug.

"Mom!" He whined. "I just got done pranking; I need to bask in glory, not in hugs!"

Unnoticed by anyone, Hades strode into the room as Persephone smothered their son. "Now, what is the meaning of kidnapping my SON?!" He asked, making Aphrodite shriek.

"He came into our custody on his own accounts, brother, and he is not your son." Poseidon hissed.

"Damn right I am," Percy suddenly interjected, pulling away from Persephone.

"Perseus, I am your father by birth and you shall defer to me!" Poseidon insisted.

"My 'father by birth' had his sex toy, my mother no less, killed! My 'father by birth' had her tortured and raped! My motherfucking 'father by birth' SENTENCED ME TO THE WORST POSSIBLE HELL FOR NINE FUCKING YEARS!" Percy screamed, his eyes alighting with hellfire. "SO DON'T YOU FUCKING PRETEND THAT I SHOULD HAVE A MORSEL OF RESPECT FOR YOU, YOU DIPSHIT OF A GOD!"

The sea god's face darkened and he reached for his trident. "Touch my son. I dare you to, _brother_." Hades spat. "Then we'll see how many children of yours live past five years old afterwards."

Poseidon turned to the rest of the occupants of the throne room, and much to his dismay, the majority of them were glaring at him.

"Brother," Zeus started, "there are times when you should subtract yourself from the equation because you have the losing argument. This time, you have the losing case."

Poseidon huffed, lowering himself onto his throne. "Now, why has my son been kidnapped?" Hades pressed the matter again, glaring murderously at the god of thunder.

"Your son was interfering with a mission that could very well put the fate of Olympus in jeopardy." Zeus responded.

"My son was following his father's orders, which you seem to advocate immensely, _father_," Persephone hissed, now standing and glaring with an expression which made Hades proud.

The king of Olympus seemed astounded that his own daughter would speak back to him. Suddenly, a stricken look crossed Hades' face and he shared a glance with Persephone. "As much as I would absolutely _love_ continuing our witty repartee, _brother_, my domain is in chaos and I must tend to it."

Percy dropped a pellet to the ground, which emitted smoke and blocked the views of every Olympian. When the fog had cleared, the residents of the Underworld had vanished.

**…**

"Minos!" Hades barked. "What in my name is going on?"

Minos floated into the room, groveling at Hades' feet. "My lord, someone has broken into Punishment and released the souls; they are rioting throughout your domain." Minos concluded, hurriedly floating out of the room.

"I don't trust that suckup." Percy confided, sending a glare the way Minos left. "He always seems to be up to something."

"Perseus, as wily as Minos can be, he has proved a good judge of character and has made good choices." Hades argued.

"Like letting Orion enter Elysium?" He asked, whirling on Hades with narrowed eyes.

"Son, we can discuss Minos' integrity later, now we must return order in Punishment." Hades stopped the argument with those words shouting some orders at his skeletal guards.

Three Spartan corpses walked forth, moving their jaws up and down with a clatter, yet somehow Hades understood.

He nodded before replying, "Amydas, go rally a defense, the souls must not reach the upper realm. Perseus, gather the Elysians and lead them in flanking the souls. Order them back to Punishment." He dropped to his knees, gripping his son's shoulders and looked the boy in the eyes. "You are my son, Perseus. I have faith in you."

Percy grinned. "Don't worry pops. I won't let you down." Drawing his stygian iron sword, he raced off into the shadows, no doubt to follow his adoptive father's orders.

"I do not doubt it Perseus, I do not doubt it." Hades murmured fondly before leaving to ensure his wife's safety.

**…**

Percy reappeared in Elysium, where Odysseus was conversing with Achilles. He hastily ran to the tallest building in the area if the blessed, scaling it and readying his voice.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEROES! The time to stand is now! Evil is rearing its ugly head in your home! Rally with me and we will send it back to its rightful place in hell!" He leapt off the building, rolling to a landing and kicking the gates to Elysium open.

Leading them out of the gates, Percy's ears ached from the war cries and clanging of weapons behind him, but then he smiled, they had a right to be excited after so long without any real battles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Percy turned to the voice and smiled. It was the former huntress, Diana. Out of all of his teachers, he thought she was his best friend. The others were more mentor-like than she was. He could stay after his archery and hunting lessons and talk with her about anything.

Now, in the beginning, it wasn't like that. She had retained her huntress-instilled hatred of men and only taught him to please Hades. But after three lessons, she began to see who he was and opened up to him and vice versa.

"I just doubted that I could actually get y'all to follow. I mean, screaming at you isn't very convincing." Percy spoke.

"You're too hard on yourself. That aura of pessimism isn't going to persuade anyone to follow you. You're a leader, but if you keep doubting yourself and never put yourself out there, you'll never be anything." Diana spoke, a stern scowl on her face. Percy smiled. She could be very motherly at times. He would trust her with babysitting his children anytime.

"Thanks Di. Y'know, you're smarter than most people give you credit for." Percy remarked sincerely.

"It's my job to be. Take care of yourself Percy. I won't be there to save your ass every time." She teased.

"Will do. Get back in the ranks and make sure that pig Orion doesn't try to take control. Hades knows that we would fail if that happened." Percy spoke, a guttural growl escaping his parched lips as he thought of Orion.

"Yep. That idiot would ruin it for all of us." Diana agreed before retreating back into the crowd.

Percy watched her disappear before turning around, flipping his sword so he held it in an icepick grip. He plunged it into the ground, screaming, "FOR HADES!"

He raced forward, grabbing a dracaenae, snapping its neck and stealing its sword. He ducked under a Cyclops' club, slicing the back of his knee and stabbing him through the back of his head. He stabbed a hellhound in the maw, using its lifeless body as a springboard and vaulting onto the barrel of a Pegasus, not bothering to wonder what one of them was doing in Hades, underground.

_Get this idiot offa me! _

Percy gripped his head, retorting to the Pegasus, "'This idiot' can hear you."

_You must be a son of Poseidon!_

"Don't ever call me that again," Percy growled.

_Whatever you say, boss._

"Don't call me that." Percy snapped. "Look, how about you just take me to the person who let the residents of Punishment out. You can do whatever you want after that."

_Fine by me. By the way, the name's Blackjack._

Blackjack soared through the air, dodging stalactites along the way, before swooping down and nodding to Percy.

The demigod launched off of the Pegasus, landing on the ground and causing an earthquake. On a stand a few meters away, he saw the ghostly form of Minos, searching for the disturbance. When he saw Percy, it was too late.

The son of Hades lifted the apparition by the scruff of his neck, regardless of all the struggling done by the ghost, and screamed at the army Minos had been leading, "REMORA! You ghosts will be given the gift of amnesty if you stop now! Return to your penal!" Thankfully, they retreated backwards, few by few sinking into the earth and going back to Punishment.

The son of Hades flashed back to the throne room, still holding onto to Minos, and told his father, "This little _weasel _betrayed us. He was leading the rebellion."

"I will have him sentenced to Tartarus. In the meantime, we have bigger problems to deal with. Perseus, your mother has been kidnapped."

**This was so fucking short. While I'm sorry, that cliffhanger was too good not to end on.**

**REVIEW**

**Paradosso**


End file.
